Music Is Love
by Convulsions
Summary: An all girl punk band sent to an all boys music school? Even though they're reunited with an old friend can they withstand the constant struggles and compete to win the coveted record deal? Will they win other prizes as well? IK MS KA SR


Hello people! This is my first story since coming back here. I'm so sick of almost all the high school stories having Inuyasha as a jock and Kagome as a prep! So here I am, trying to bring some more punk to the site! All the bands named are my favorites and you want to know some songs by them so you can listen I'll happily help. And for the sake of the plot, Ayame is human for now!

Nope, no ownage.

Chapter 1- The Not So Clichéd First Day, Or The Horridly Clichéd First Day? Pt. 1  
**  
Kagome  
**  
Ringing. That was what Kagome decided was the most annoying thing to hear. She hated it so much that she picked up the cheap clock and smashed it against the wall. The sixteen year old girl sat up and ruffled her black hair sleepily. She looked at her nearly empty, yet somehow still messy room with a small grin. "Fuck yeah," she breathed out. She stood and stretched, popping her back and arms. She heard muffled curses, and some not so muffled and laughed as she figured her adoptive sisters slash band-mates had awoken.

Kagome crossed her room and towards a pile of luggage. As she walked by it, she turned on her stereo to play Atreyu's The Crimson. She nodded along and softly sang to herself as she picked up clothes. She surveyed her choices and nodded that they were okay. A tight black shirt that she had stitched 'JTHM' in red and pair of loose Tripp pants that fell just below her knees. Without bothering for a shower- she heard it running and assumed the hot water would be gone- she slipped the shirt and pants on. She yanked on a pair of white and black knee-high socks and some red high tops. She walked over to the vanity dresser and sat down, then picked up a remote and switched the song to Demonology And Heartache. She turned back to her reflection and plucked the black eyeliner from a pile. She outlined her eyes carefully and smudged it expertly. Next she found her thin silver necklace and clasped it onto her neck. A heavy men's watch went on her right hand and a chain was wrapped around her left wrist.

She stood and grabbed a small bag. When she finished putting the make-up and accessories into it, she threw it onto the pile of suitcases, filled with her clothes. She looked around her room with a sad smile and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
**  
Sango  
**  
'_Fuck_' A toned, tan leg shot out from the blanket and kicked the annoying clock from its place on her bedside table. Sango slowly lifted her self up, confused as to why she was at the foot of her bed. She shrugged it off and cursed. "Damn stupid morning…" She pushed the blanket carelessly from her and stretched her arms above her head. A set of clothes was placed by her so she didn't have to dig around suit cases to find some. She yawned and slid on her Misfits 'Horror Business' shirt over a white long sleeve shirt. A pair of semi-tight black pants were pulled on hastily, almost causing her to trip as her feet got caught in the holes in the knees. She cursed again and finally got them up. Next she sat down and put a pair of socks and her old battered, scribbled on converse.

She ran her hand through her green and black hair as she stared at the mirror. She lightly applied eyeliner to her top and bottom lids and threw the pencil back into the bag. She shrugged at her reflection and walked down stairs, bumping into Kagome on the way.  
**  
Ayame  
**_  
Thud.  
_  
That was the sound the red-headed Ayame made when she hit the floor, after being shocked awake by a loud curse. Her head turned, confused, and she saw that she should be up anyways. With a pained groan she stood. She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She switched on the knobs with a yawn and half-hearted stretch. When the water was warm she stepped under the spray. She went through the routine almost half-asleep. Suddenly the water got way too hot and she cursed loudly. "MOTHER FUCKER!" She jumped out and silently damned the shower to the pits of hell.

She dried her hair and put it into her customary pigtails, then pulled her Warped Tour '07 shirt on with a small grin at the memories. She yanked on her tight jeans that loosened near her knees and walked back into her room. Once inside she slid on a bright pink studded belt and a plain black one with a Batman buckle and left them so they loosely overlapped each other. A pair of bright orange converse peaked out from her jeans. She quickly smeared eyeliner around her green eyes and dashed out the door to find Kagome and Sango.  
**  
Rin  
**_  
'Who told you about a man who without a fear?  
Who told about a god who does not care?  
Who told you about a pain that does not hurt?  
Who told you about a love that turns to dirt?'  
_  
"HOLY FUCK!" The fifteen year old Rin shouted as she sat straight up in bed. She heard a faint thud and mentally apologized to Ayame. She reached over and opened her phone, shutting off the song that was set as her alarm. She grinned and jumped up, putting Devils by The 69 Eyes on, the song that had woken her up on, and swaying her hips to the beat as she got dressed. In a some-what goth mood today she put on a tight black tank top and lime green fishnet shirt over it. A black bondage skirt hung on her hips, the chains brushing her legs as she continued to move to the song. Neon green and black tights disappeared into her knee high boots.

She danced her way to the make-up station set on her dresser. The bright green eyes-shadow and black eyeliner looked perfect as she turned away and smoothed her orange and black hair. She shut off the music and left to meet her sisters downstairs.

"Morning my lovelies!" She greeted happily. Kagome, Sango and Ayame looked up from their bowls of cereal saying their tired g'mornings, trying to appease odd morning person. "So, is everyone packed and ready to leave?" The three girls nodded.

"Well aren't you just a happy bunch!" A new voice laughed. The group looked at their mother. Well Kagome's real mother and Ayame, Sango and Rin's adoptive mother.

"Good Morning Momma!" They all said with smiles. Mrs. Higurashi smiled back and a tired Sota walked in behind her. "Morning runt" Sota didn't even bother to glare at them, instead the 13 year old walked into the kitchen to get food.

Kagome collected the empty bowls and left the others to watch cartoons. "So Momma, you gonna miss us?" she asked her. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter.

"Of course sweetie. How could I not?" She hugged her daughter and Kagome turned to her brother.

"What about you runt?" she smirked at him, "You and Shippo and Kirara gonna miss us too?" Sota looked at her with a sly smile.

"Well, I can't say. But I can tell you we're taking over your rooms." She mocked glared and smacked him lightly on the head. "Yeah, we're gonna miss you." She hugged him as the girls filed in and hugged their mother and brother.

Ayame sighed. "Guess we have to load up the taxi now." Sango nodded and walked out to inform the driver where they going while the group went and got their bags.

"BYE MOMMA! BYE SOTA!" They shouted together as they drove off.

-

The girls watched the taxi drive up to a man who was taking care of the student's luggage. They all cringed when their bags where dropped out onto the ground. Now they set their eyes on the sign in front of them.

'Kaede's School Of Music For Boys'

They put on determined faces and set off to find the office. They walked along, looking at the boys who stared at them. Some in shock and some in disgust. When one boy wolf-whistled at Sango, Kagome pushed her, which knocked her into Ayame who pushed back and the three ran off, pushing each other and laughing. Rin tried to run with them, but her boots made it difficult.

"Guys!" She cried out uselessly. She gasped as she felt her foot slip and her ankle twist. Her eyes closed tightly, waiting for the impact with the hard ground. Instead she felt soft, some-what hard, but not the ground. Her eyes peeked open to stare into amber orbs. "I-I" She stuttered. He snapped out of the trance this person had put her into and jumped off him. "I'm so sorry!" The man stared at her. She studied him as well. Long silver hair, amber eyes and facial markings. Demon, she concluded.

"Try to stand." Rin looked up at him as he towered above her. She slowly got to her feet, and then cried out in pain. She heard him sigh softly. "Hang on. I'll take you to get that checked out." Rin looked up at him again; he still stood about 3 inches taller than her. She stumbled and clutched onto his black button up to steady herself. The stranger's arm went around her waist to catch her while his other hand dug out a cell phone. She didn't hear what he said because she was too focused on not vocalizing her pain. "They'll be here in second. What's your name?"

"Rin. Who's they?" Rin asked. Her fingers were still curled around his shirt, just not as tight. But before he could answer, Sango ran up screaming at him.

"Hey you jackass! Ler her _go_!"

The pair looked over at the three girls running up. Rin shook her head and told them stop. They skidded to a stop and glared at the stranger. "Who the _fuck_ are you and what are you with Rin?" Ayame snarled at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "She fell and injured her ankle. As for me I'm-" he was cut off by a group of boys running towards them.

"Sesshomaru!"

-------------------

So? What do you think? Worth continuing?


End file.
